Animorphs Dreams: World At War
by Blake1234
Summary: 1 year later and the fighting of their lives is just starting. Percy has a plan that might slow down the Yeerks a bit. Jake will have to make a choice that will make the difference between life and death. . . Percy and Blake say one Final goodbye to each other. Who will win? The Battle has only just began. . .


**Animorph Dreams: World At War**

**Last time on Animorph Dream's:*Percy's P.O.V***

"Percy where's Jenna?" Jake said again: "Percy where is Jenna?" I had to answer, I couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

"She's dead!" I yelled out. "And it's all my fault..." I looked down at the hay.

"Percy it's okay tell us what happened?" Rachel said soothingly. I still had questions about her and Blake, I, think that they were together. Maybe.

I told them what happened and by the end they looked sad, mad, and shocked. Most of what I felt after her death to, I also blamed myself for being so weak. I wished I was stronger... like Blake.

{I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.} Said umm well I can't even spell or say that but that voice... it said it in my head, I mean it did make sense because it had no mouth.

"We call him Ax." Marco said.

{So, guys what are we gonna do next?} Tobias said.

{I was gonna tell the whole planet, than you guys saved me and I don't know seemed like a good idea but now...} Ax dazed of in thoughts.

"One year." I said out loud, everyone looked at me.

"What are you saying Percy?" Cassie asked me.

"What I'm saying is that in 1 year if we are losing this lonely war we tell the whole planet about the Yeerks." I said with weirdly a leader kind of voice.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked me.

"Yes I'm-" my voice broke, ok so much for the leader voice, "I'm sure." I said again but with more luck.

***Percy's P.O.V***

**NOW: 1 Year later. . . **

BOOOOOOOMM! A explosion went of behind me, I jump out of the way, I looked over to my right and saw Rachel fighting of ten Yeerks in her Grizzly bear morph, I looked to my left and saw Jake fighting of six Yeerks in his tiger morph. Marco was in is gorilla morph pounding in Hork-bajir two at a time, the Taxxons were crawling everywhere eating the dead, and eating their own team mates, the fight was bloody and intense.

BOOOOOOM!

I flew and hit the building next to me, the floor caved in. I crawled out as a Kafit Bird which I got from the Visser Three who is now Visser Two and this new creature is epic. It's from the Andalite home world which as for has I know has no name. Anyway I got out and flew into the sky and attack Hork-bajir and Taxxons one after another. Humans now fought side by side with us the ones who are bad and are controlled, well aren't.

Cassie and Tobias were fighting some Hork-bajir by a café and a mattress store. "AHHHHHHH!" A Human controller yelled as he was shot by another Human.

We've been fighting like this for two months now, and we weren't winning. In fact we were losing by a long shot, but we still fought, despite the odds against us. We fought for freedom. For an entire race for all races that have been used by the Yeerks.

"FALL BACK!" Jake yelled.

BOOOOOOOM! Ax came galloping towards us {I agree! Let's Go!} Behind him was Visser Two, with a wicked morph. 3 heads, grey body, size of a tank. 4 arms with blades from the fingers to it's elbows. And five legs. And a mouth the size of two people which two foot long teeth. I for one didn't want that thing to eat me.

We fall back to camp, where I met my 7 month girlfriend Zoe. We last ground so far we've last most of the west side of the US. We were fighting in a city in Kansas. My home, like many others have been destroyed. Well my hotel room, the others have last families and homes, so I've last the least amount. And it's something I feel guilty about.

"Hey." I said looking in my tent at the camp.

"Hey! I've been worried sick about you!" Zoe yelled and ran at me. I'd hate myself if I last her, she's fifteen and the rest of us are sixteen or turning seventeen. We're all to young to be in war... way to young.

"I've missed you too." I smiled despite all that was happening, I just couldn't help myself. I was happy at camp, which is understandable, because we don't fight here, we rest, love, eat, and so on. "What's for dinner? Should I make it or?" I let it hang, but I was gonna try to make it, even though Zoe would most likely have me rest after battle and not make food. We take turns making dinner, sometimes she does it, sometimes, if I'm not to tied, I'll do it.

Anyway. "No you need to rest you've just been though another battle." Zoe said with that mellifluous voice that I've fallen in love with.

"The Yeerks just seem to be multiplying by the hundreds lately, I don't know how much longer we can..." than an idea came to me, one that'll make the Yeerks fall back and help us a bit. It was a blush move but I was willing to take it to take a step closer to winning. "It'll work!" I said jumping madly around, I ran out the room and towards Jake and Cassie's tent (All tents are really big) "Jake! Jake! We can win! Jake!" I ran in and saw Cassie and Jake... um being close. I looked away embarrassed that I just saw that.

"What do you want Percy? I was um... anyway what is it that can't wait?" he said blushing.

"I have a plan! And trust me, it's gonna work, unlike the last one! I promise!" Long story, I'll tell you later, okay sorry that's a lie, I won't, but, you know. Felt good to say. I told Jake and Cassie about the plan I had.

The plan was that we say we put something in the pool (Yeerk pool) that'll kill them, and we say hand over 400 people to us or we'll kill you and we'll take out the present we put in the Yeerk pool. Hopefully they won't take the chance and they'll do as we want them to do. It was a plan of luck and blush. Which hopefully we'll have. I went to Rachel's tent, Tobias has also told me that he was getting closer with her, and I'm glad for him. The Ellimist had given Tobias the ability to turn back to Human but from his hawk form to Human. So Human was one of the morphs he had. He seemed pretty happy with it.

I walked in the tent. "Hey Rachel." I said.

"Hey B-Percy." This has happened more than once too, her almost saying Blake but changing it to Percy. Since the Ifler Blake has come back eight times. And each time we get closer, I can't really explain it, but it's like we're the same person.

"What's up?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not much just... trying to figure out everything that's been happening." That's true, people have been getting sick lately and we're low on medicine, and we've already lost 20 some people to sickness.

"All of us are gonna get through this. I believe it." I said looking into her intense eyes, Blake liked her, still does to bad he's never gonna get the chance to be with her.

"Tobias and I are getting closer." she brought up suddenly.

"And?" I prompted.

"I really like him and um, I don't know what to do." This shocked me, over all the time I've known Rachel, which is only a year and a half, she never didn't know what to do.

"Tell him how you feel I know he feels the same about you, from the dreams... you know who had them. But from what I hear he loves you... or um cares deeply for you." I looked at her till about the end when I looked away. But at that moment something went off with the loudest noise ever, well not really, but it sounded like the... oh no, it sounds exactly like the bombs in battle!

BOOOOOOOOM!

I pulled Rachel away from the explosion.

BOOOOOOOM! Another bomb went off

Jake came running in, "Guys! The Yeerks are here!" he yelled, I wanted to say 'no duh!' but right now was a bad timing we only had a good 900 people left, now we had at least 800 and something after this.

"TURN ON THE CANNONS!" I yelled to the gunner who had just got here. "Jake tell everyone to fall back to sector 8 area 3 that's far enough to be safe!" I yelled over the noise, and of course I didn't tell him the whole plan. Which is me staying here.

"What about you?" He asked with a concern voice.

I gave him a look and he knew what it meant, he nodded and ran off given orders to everyone to leave and pack.

I ran to the office which had a little thing that we took from them, I grabbed it and took off running, I went outside and yelled, "COME AND GET ME!" I ran up the hill while a bug fighter followed me shooting dracon beams at me and missing, I started morphing into a Tiger which is one of my favourite morphs and started running like a wild man on fire, and trust me, that's pretty fast.

"Bow down to us and we'll barely hurt you!" Yeah that seemed like such a good option.

{Come on! I know you want what I have!} I yelled and took a turn to the left, which on my part, was a dumb idea.

ZAAAAMM! Something hit me and I started to demorphed.

ZAAAAAM! It hit me again and I blacked out.

_Flash back. . ._

I wish I never told the earth about the Yeerks, soon you saw more: The End Is Near, sings and the Human race just plain started freaking the hell out. The army was 1/5 controlled by the Yeerks the other 4/5 was going house to house asking questions, which we told them wouldn't help, but they insisted that they did. We also told them everything that we knew about the Yeerks. And The Sharing is a cover up group that the Yeerks use to recruit people. We were made leaders of the army, but the main leader was Jake, which I didn't like but still, they picked him. I just have the feeling that he's gonna kill all of us in the end.

"Rachel, Tobias, Percy, Marco, and Cassie. We have been together for the longest time. I hope we make it though." Jake said as he gave us the prep talk. After the talk me and Zoe went out on a date.

"I'm worried Percy." she said not meeting my eyes.

"Hey," I lifted her head up so I could see her eyes, "Is everything okay?"

"I've been having visions." She said with an edge of fear in her voice.

_End of flash back. . ._

I wake up in a room, about the size of an adult room that all parents get and the kids are jealous about. Then in walked the Visser Two. And my heart stopped than started back up again.

"Let go of me, or the Yeerk pool will suffer." I said with distaste. He pulled out a blade that was wickedly sharp.

"I've heard that you have a bit different blood." No... No one knows that but another Animorph that we added named named David but he turned his back on us and he came back like twice and all the other Animorphs but that's it.

He walked over and cut my hand, out came red blood but with some gold-ish colour in it of course I've done my best to hide it, but the Visser found out so I don't know who I can trust now.

Than in walked someone I have never seen ever in my life, well being alive for like a year or two yet being older doesn't help.

She was Brunette and had Hazel eyes. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and lied out over the front of her body. She was a fair hight. She had a four inch scar on her arm. "My name is Meghan." She said with one hell of a evil grin. _NO! _Someone from the back of my head yelled. Blake. _Jake saved her! I SAW IT! _He was mad about something, and I don't know why.

_She's my sister. . ._ Oh, that's why. . .

**Hope you like the new chapter to my third book to Animorph Dreams! Took me 3 days to write hope you guys enjoy it!**

**If you have any questions ask them in the review and I'll answer them in the Chapter that I see it.**

**Summer Break is finally here which means I'll have more time to write my books! YAHHHHH! Okay I'll try to post the Chapter during the next four days if I can. **

**-Tobias1234**


End file.
